Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ghosts/Act Two
Thea is laying in a biobed as Colonel Tyson is talking with Doctor Sanders. Her dopamine levels are off the charts sir I was able to stop it but she's dying sir and I don't know if I can stop it we've gotten crewmen coming in with headaches Doctor Sanders says as she looks at him. Will gets worried about his wife and crew. Colonel Tyson to the bridge Commander Keller says over the com. Colonel Tyson leaves sickbay. The Intrepid arrives next to both Valiant and Atlantis. In the briefing room Colonel Tyson, Commander Keller, Lieutenant Hakim, Lieutenant Commander Gomez, and Lieutenant Sinclair, Ensign Devon, and Doctor Sanders are being briefed by Admiral Kira about what's going on. So uncle what the hell is going? Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss explains. The ghosts are trying to warn us about something, more accurate the Flagisallus are trying to warn us, they have the ability to project auditory and visual signals Typhuss says as he looks at them. Commander Keller chimes in. But sir we're in orbit around the planet Commander Keller says as he looks at him. He looks at Commander Keller. That's what happened last time and signals can travel anywhere Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Keller. Will chimes in. Is that why half the crew is getting headaches and Thea nearly died? Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at them. Yes Typhuss says as he looks at them. Will looks at him. So how do we tell them that we mean them no harm or whatever we need to do to convince them that we're not a threat? Will says as he looks at his uncle. Jenny chimes in. Photon torpedoes low yield will scare them off Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. How do you know that will scare it off, it might not, let's hold off and it is also a living thing and has the right to live as much as we do Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. She looks at him. Its either them or us sir we don't know if their warning us or not Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at him. Will chimes in. Hold off on the torpedoes for now Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Lieutenant Sinclair nods then Ensign Devon chimes in. What if we try to communicate with them we could replicate what Commander Kim did in 2376 when Voyager encountered those aliens that attacked Equinox Ensign Devon says as he looks at them. Typhuss liked that idea. I like that idea, they know the Ancient language but its limited Typhuss says as he looks at Ensign Devon then at Will. Will looks at him. We've got to try something get started on it Jaden in the meantime Jenny remodulate the shields to try to block the fish's signals maybe it will relieve the headaches Will says as he looks at him. Ensign Devon leaves and gets to work on the translator and Lieutenant Sinclair leaves as well to remodulate the shields the rest of the senior staff leaves as Typhuss looks at Will. I hope this works Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Me too is it ok if I have B'Elanna take Julia to Earth to my dad? Will asked as he looks at him. He looks at him. Sure, its fine Typhuss says as he looks at Will. In the port 302 bay B'Elanna is holding Julia. Here's her bag take good care of her B'Elanna she's my everything next to her mother Will says as he looks at B'Elanna and then at his sleeping daughter. B'Elanna smiles. Don't worry Will I'll take good care of her B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Be safe B'Elanna and have a good trip to Earth Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. She smiles at him. Thanks and good luck to you both on figuring this out B'Elanna says as she looks at them. She gets onto the type-9 shuttle and it lifts off and exits the 302 bay and enters the jumpgate to Earth. On the bridge Colonel Tyson is sitting in the chair. Sir we're almost ready to begin transmitting our version of their language Ensign Devon says as he looks at the Colonel. Colonel Tyson looks at him. Jaden do it Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Ensign Devon inputs commands into the ops console sending the transmission as Typhuss chimes on the sound the ship was making. I'm getting something running it through the translation matrix now Ensign Devon says as he inputs commands into the ops console. The voice of the woman that Will saw comes over the com. That's the voice of the woman who I saw on deck 23 on Atlantis Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss hears her voice too and makes out what she's saying. Something about a coronal mass ejection, Earth is in danger Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will thinks. And I just sent my daughter there Will says in shock. We have to get back to Earth and warn Starfleet Command Typhuss says as he looks at Will.